The Very Reason For My Existence
by Stephlin
Summary: His name is James Potter, and I loath him. He annoys my very soul, and yet he sub-consciously enchants me. He is an arrogant, big headed jerk. He is spoiled and used to getting anything he wants. And he wants me, it's a known fact. But I will not give in.


**Disclaimer: We own nothing, still. :(**

* * *

How is this possible? That foul, loathsome, evil, little boy! Why does he have such a power over me? I have lived a full 16 years without a man by my side, and I don't plan on starting to depend on one now.

But there is just something about him that is the very reason for my existence. The way he smiles when he sees me, and the way his ears turn a charming shade of pink when he is embarrassed, and the way he runs his hand into his slightly messy hair. And the way... arg! Come on Lily, get a hold of yourself!

His name is James Potter, and I loath him. He annoys my very soul, and yet he sub-consciously enchants me. He is an arrogant, big headed jerk. He is spoiled and used to getting anything he wants. And he wants me, it's a known fact. But I will not give it; he needs to learn to grow up. But it's becoming hard to resist.

Secretly I'm afraid that if I give in, he'll no longer want me. Sometimes I think he is more in love with the chase than actually me.

It is September 1st, of my sixth year. I was walking down the corridor of the train when I saw him in a passing compartment. He was sitting there, his cronies surrounding him. I passed swiftly, hoping to run into Alice. I had almost made it to the empty compartment at the end of the aisle when...

"Hey Evans!"

I stopped in my tracks, not wanting to turn around and face him. I knew it was James for many reasons. A, I could recognize his voice anywhere. It haunts me at night. B, He consistently used my surname instead of my first. And C, who else would be calling for me?

I slowly turned around, to see his glorious face smirking at me as he stuck his head out of the door. I gave him a questioning glance, putting one of my hands at my waist.

"You can sit with us." He smirked again. Oh how I'd love to just punch him in the face for that stupid smirk of his.

"I don't think so." Its times like this I believe he truly likes me. Sure he rolled his eyes and muttered an unwitty response. But I could see his face fall ever so slight when I rejected him. He probably didn't mean to expose his sensitive side, but I saw it.

It was moments like this that made my heart flutter. My knees were literally about to give out, when Alice came out of the compartment she had been hiding in, and took a hold of me. She dragged me into the compartment and pushed me onto the seat.

"Come on Lily, get yourself together!" Alice said. It's strange, Alice is like my conscience. She always knows what I'm thinking and what's good for me. I mean, technically I never told her of my sudden like for James Potter. But suddenly, she knew. She knows me better than I do.

I nodded my head and slid farther down on the seat. I was very tired all of a sudden. I slowly drifted into a light slumber. _His _face was the last thing I thought of before my unconsciousness.

* * *

Classes resided September 2nd. I rolled out of bed with an uncomfortable filling in my stomach. I always felt that way before the start classes. That achy feel that only goes away when you actually step into the classroom.

I was sitting up on my bed, thinking of comforting thoughts, such as how great it will be to start potion brewing again. I've always had a thing for potions, unlike most of my Gryffindor peers. When all of a sudden the time on the clock caught my attention.

_7:54. _

_Crap!_ Classes start at eight. I felt so stupid, why didn't I notice that all the other girls were no longer in the dormitory? Did Alice try to wake me up? Not wasting another minute, I jumped out of bed and struggled to get my uniform on. I didn't even have time to brush my hair or check in the mirror. I knew I had to look horrible. I had planned on walking up early and ironing my clothes and doing my hair all nice.

I ran to the dudgeons through the oddly empty halls, struggling to put my shoes on. I just couldn't get my left shoe on. I pulled it roughly on, causing me to lose my balance.

I held my breath, awaiting the crucial pain of my body hitting the hard marble floor. But it didn't come. Instead two strong arms wrapped around my torso, keeping me from my doom. I let my eyes flutter open, to see the face of my rescuer. I let my eyes linger over his face, his black hair and mysterious eyes.

"Severus?"


End file.
